


As Long As You’re Here

by DaniTheWriter



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTheWriter/pseuds/DaniTheWriter
Summary: Diana convinces Barbara to renounce her wish
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Barbara Minerva, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	As Long As You’re Here

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own anything DC* Im sorry for any spelling, punctuation or grammar issues, English is not my first language but I’m trying and I appreciate your patience xx

Another scratch scrapes along Asteria’s armored wings as Diana tries to avoid the Cheetah’s impossibly sharp claws. She’s unsure whether to fight back or not, even though the stone has corrupted her, she’s still Barbra and Diana would never hurt Barbara. The swings become increasingly vicious as the golden wings begin the crumble, piece by piece. 

Diana is stuck knowing that when the wings are rendered useless as armor she will have to fight Barbara and that's something she never imagined she'd have to do. She sees flashes of her yellow feline eyes between deadly swipes and looks away, a silent prayer to the Gods that Barbra, her Barbra, will return. As the final piece of Asteria’s golden wings is crushed by the anthropomorphic Barbra, Diana is left to the mercy of her once a friend, and almost all hope disappears.

Cheetah charges at Wonder Woman, running against the wall to gain momentum and Diane decides to make her move, following suit until they meet in the center and the Amazonian grabs her by the back of the neck and throws her across the floor. 

Cheetah stays down for a second too long, showing weakness and Diana sees what is possibly her only opportunity to get through to Barbara. “Come on Barbara, fight this, renounce your wish!” pleading, her voice sounds small and strained to try to hold onto the sliver of hope as if it’s the only thing keeping her from floating off into space. 

Cheetah hisses at hearing the name, Barbara, “Barbra was weak and stupid and pathetic, ” she spits with more venom than Diane had her in engines voice in a long time, ” and now... well, now she's gone and I am strong and powerful and everything she wasn’t.” an almost chuckle escapes the Cheetah as she rises to her feet once more, preparing to fight again. 

Diana appears physically wounded by the words, although Barbra looked almost unrecognizable, it was still her and she has still said that but perhaps what hurt Diana the most was the very real possibility that whatever remained of Barbra truly believed that she was weak and stupid and pathetic or any other horrible thing anyone has ever said or thought. 

That was what truly broke Diana’s heart but she couldn’t let it show for more than a second because Cheetah was already running back at her, full speed. This time Diana had less time to think and reacted with her heart - her very broken heart - instead of her head. Wonder Woman bangs her two bracelets together, crossing them over in an all too familiar way as a powerful surge sends Cheetah flying into a rock. 

Diana could feel the emotions rise in her chest as she strides over to Barbra and before she could stop herself the emotions overflow. “How dare you to talk about my friend like that, she was good, smart and kind, she was filled with a child-like innocence that I envy and I miss her so much she’s my friend, my only friend,” 

Diana could feel her resolve to be to crumble as her throat began to tighten. After a deep, stabilizing breath she continues more confidently, “ My best friend, no one had made me laugh like that in years and no one made me feel so... so...” 

That was it, the last twig holding back the dam of her emotions breaking. She doesn’t know when or how, all she knows is one thing at some point she fell in love with Dr. Barbra Minerva and now she’d do just about anything to get her back, even if it means facing her biggest fear and admitting something she never thought she would. “And I...I love her.. um, you...uh, I love you...ahem...Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva, I love you!” 

When Diana’s eyes finally met Barbra’s she could see the internal struggle and gave a teary-eyed smile of encouragement, almost as if to say ‘you’ve got this, I believe in you.’ And that belief paid off when Cheetah’s yellow eyes flashed to Barbara’s beautiful ocean blue eyes. The sliver of hope slowly growing. 

Barbra stands up weakly, legs shaking as she grips the rock and gazes deep into Diana’s eyes, so piercing it feels as if she’s looking at the Amazonian’s soul. “You...you do?” The blond asks unsure of herself. 

Diana’s face softens and a stray tear rolls down her cheek as she approaches Barbra prepared to embrace her but just as she gets close Barbra’s eyes turn yellow once more and Diana is hit square in the face with force matched only by her. 

“There is no Barbra to love!” Cheetah growls as she uses the rock to push herself forward lunging onto Diana and ripping Asteria’s helmet off. 

Diana felt the last slice of hope disappearing like the sunset over the horizon but she wasn’t sure that sunrise would ever arrive. The world stood still, it felt like someone had ripped her heart out but it wasn’t just someone, it was Barbra. 

Another powerful hit collided with Wonder Woman’s face sending her flying back, normally she would fight back but not now. She has nothing left, no energy, no power, no Barbra, everything is gone. She allows herself to be backed into a wall, each hit making her feel weaker. 

But while she felt weaker Cheetah felt stronger than ever, the power of defeating the princess of Themyscira coursing through her veins, each hit making her feel more powerful than the last. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow something changes. Diana looks down expecting another hit but when it doesn’t come she looks up through her teary eyes. 

“D...Diana?” Barbra says shakily, slowly stepping back, becoming increasingly horrified at her actions. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I’m…” She keeps whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over as if it’s a mantra. Tears spill over Barbra’s now blue eyes as she looks around, avoiding Diana’s eyes. 

At hearing her name Diana looks up and when she sees the blue in Barbra’s eyes the floodgates give way and her eyes overflow with tears. As she slowly stands up regaining her strength she sees Barbra slowly backing away as if she’s just encountered a deadly snake whispering over and over ‘I’m sorry’. 

“B...Barbra?!” Diana says, hope coming back full force as they make eye contact. Before the blind can respond Diana is running towards her full force and Barbara braces herself for the coming attack. She expected her bones to be crushed but what she didn’t expect was her bones to be crushed in a hug. 

Diana wraps her strong arms around Barbara and feels the smaller woman pull her arms around the Amazonian. Before long Diana feels Barbra tuck her head further into her chest and sob. “Please, I just wanna make it stop.” She chokes out between sobs. She can’t help but want to hold her when she looks this small. At this moment Diana knows she would do anything to fix this.

“I don’t want to keep hurting you, or…” The sobs increase and with each sob, it feels like a piece of Diana’s heart is being tugged at. “or anyone else...please, help me.” It pained the Amazonian to let go but she needed to look Barbara in the eyes. 

“Please Barbara, renounce your wish, it’s the only way.” Her voice firm and steady yet comforting like her hands, on Barbra’s shoulders. 

“I… I’m scared, all I ever wanted was to be like you and I got it, it was amazing, god it was… well all I’ve ever wished for but what happens when I go back, I don’t wanna be Barbara the nobody anymore… not now that I’ve been a… a… a somebody.” 

“Aw Barbra, you’re nobody, you’ve never been anybody, not to me. You were always smart, funny, inspiring, and just so… so uniquely you. That’s why… that’s why I love you because you’re just so you.” Diana finished wiping her tears and embracing Barbra once more. 

She felt Barbara’s tears hit her skin and then she felt her pull away, just enough to whisper, “I renounce my wish.” 

They both felt the gust of wind, they both knew what had happened and they both hugged each other tightly. Barbara looked up into Diana’s brown eyes and spoke again, this time louder, more sure of herself. “I love you too.”

Diana smiles before bringing her hand to wipe Barbara’s tears, they both smile wider and Diana brings her hand beneath Barbara’s chin to guide her face up towards her. Diana’s smile turns to a smirk as their faces inch closer and Barbara closes the gap, kissing her with passion. 

The kiss is interrupted by the island shaking and they giggle at the absurdity of admiring their love for one another while fighting in the middle of the end of the world. 

“Um, I guess you should uh, ya know, go save the world and stuff…” Barbara says awkwardly sawing. 

“Oh yeah, I guess I better.” Diana turns walking towards the entrance of the bunker but when she is about to reach the entrance she turns back to look at Barbara. And before she knows it she’s running back to Barbara.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Barbara asks eyebrows furrowed in confusion 

“Can’t save the world until I do this,” Diana smirks once more pulling Barbara into a more passionate kiss than before, dipping her as their tongues explore each other’s mouth. Their hands roam over each other’s bodies as the kiss deepens. 

Barbara moans before breaking the kiss and resting her hands around Diana’s shoulders, “You should probably go do that whole uh, saving the world thing.” She says gesturing towards the entrance.

Diana looks over before looking back and hugging Barbara once more. “As long as you’re here when I get back…” Her nerves hit as she asks the half question and raises her eyebrows in hope. 

“Go, I’ll be here waiting for you.” They both smile and Diana cups her face lovingly before running off. 

“You better come back in one piece!” Barbara shouts after her.

Diana stops at the entrance once more to look back at Barbara before calling out, “I’ve got a reason to now, someone to come back to!” She smiles at Barbara’s expression of love and steals one last glance at her before she runs in to save the world, yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and they help me write, if you guys want I can write another chapter to this kinda make it a multi chapter work or just a epilogue, so let me know what you guys want, thank you so much for reading, I love you all xx


End file.
